


Rose/Brewer's families and Stevie are watching "Schitt's Creek"

by LonerWolf6



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Coming Out, Developing Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Bonding, Family Drama, M/M, Patrick Brewer is Gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:33:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24385918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonerWolf6/pseuds/LonerWolf6
Summary: I don't own Schitt's Creek.I recently watched this show and I really love it.I also support my favourite couple from the show, David Rose & Patrick Brewer!Rose & Brewer families include Stevie Budd are invited by mystery person, me author to go to the big screen event where they would be watching themselves, "Schitt's Creek" and see how much improved they would be from couple years until now.
Relationships: Alexis Rose & David Rose, Clint Brewer/Marcy Brewer, Johnny Rose/Moira Rose, Patrick Brewer & Alexis Rose, Patrick Brewer & David Rose, Patrick Brewer/David Rose, Stevie Budd & Alexis Rose, Stevie Budd & David Rose, Stevie Budd & Patrick Brewer
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Mystery Letters

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone! This is my first time publishing this story and I just wrote it too, by the way. I hope you all would enjoy reading this.

**_Rose family_ :**

Couple days before the government knocked on Rose family's manor to tell them that they are broken and need to get out of their manor. They got a letter that said.

"Hello Rose Family, I am sure you all are wondering about how this mail got to you personal and why you got this letter.

Well, let me explain to you.

You Johnny Rose, Moira Rose, David Rose and Alexis Rose are invited to a big screen event that involves you guys and other important guests who also are invited to this big screen event.

There would be wines, rich made food and comfortable seats.

So please come to this place and be seated with other guests and just watch the big screen event.

See you Rose family soon.

**Mystery person"**

Rose family talking it out together in their own way of telling each other. Then they decided to go to this big screen event before going back to their daily routine.

_**Brewer family:** _

Patrick Brewer is staying with his parent's house at the moment to get away from his fiance, Rachael. He then finds a letter and shares it with his parents that is for them, the Brewer family. It said to them.

"Hello Brewer Family, I am sure you all are wondering about why you guys got this letter and what it is about.

Well, let me explain to you.

You Clint Brewer, Marcy Brewer and Patrick Brewer are invited to a big screen event that shows some good times that might help Patrick with his problems with his fiance, Rachael.

So anyway, I hope this is what Patrick needs and your parents can be there for him and have fun together too.

Oh! Also I forgot to mention this to you guys. Well, there would be other guests who also are invited to this big screen event. They would need this big screen event like Patrick does since they would be going through hardships life changing events soon.

So anyway, there would be wines, rich made food and comfortable seats.

So please come to this place and be seated with other guests and just watch the big screen event. See you Brewer family soon.

 **Mystery person** "

Brewer family look at each other with nervous and little fear on their face as they are not sure about this. But after a couple minutes of talking this out. They have decided that they would go to this big screen event.

_**Stevie Budd:** _

Stevie is sitting behind her desk at her family's motel while reading her book.But she looked up and saw a letter in front of her on her desk and that said.

"Hello Stevie Budd, You are invited to a big screen event with other guests. But just give you a warning. These guests would change your life for the better or worse of your life...

So anyway, I hope you would go to this big screen event anyway...

P.s. There would be lots of wines and beers that you totally love.

 **Mystery person** "

Stevie starts to think about it after what she just read before shrug it off as she knows that as long there will be wines and beers at this so-called big screen event. She doesn't care about anything beside it.

_**Next day:** _

Brewer family arrived at the place where this big screen event would take place, too early as they didn't want to miss anything about it. They entered the building and went to take their seats with their names on it.

Stevie Budd arrived at the place almost a few hours after Brewer family arrived but a couple minutes before the event started. She entered the building and went to get some wines at the table that were being offered to them, guests with all of other foods and drinks on it before going to take her seat. She nods to the Brewer family near her to say hello before going back to drinking her wines.

Rose's family arrived a couple minutes late after the event should have started and Stevie arrived with all of them guests should be there on time. They enter into the building with the parents holding each other arms as they walk in with their son walking in behind them with his sunglasses on and Alexis being on her phone as she is texting to her newest rich playboy boyfriend and friends. They went to take their seats which is next to Brewer family and Stevie next to Brewer family on the other side too.

Before anyone said anything else.

I, mystery person walking into the room.

"Hello hello, Everyone! Welcome to my big screen event! I am glad you all make it here then! So anyway I am sure all of you are wondering what we will be watching! But first!"

I snap my fingers which cause the doors to be locked in which means no one can leave this room we are in.

Everyone beside me is really nervous about this. But before anyone panic or freak out about this or be super dramatic about it.

I said once again to get everyone's attention.

"Now as everyone of you can't leave this room! I want to tell you all that this big screen event is about you, Rose family!"

I pointed at the Rose family to let others know who I am talking about.

"This is about your future that would be bad which would happen to you very soon! And yes, it is happening to you in real life and I am not making this one up. But you all would believe me about it soon enough! So anyway! Let's get this show on the road!"

I disappear smoke alike in front of them but I pop back in for a moment.

"Oh! Also Brewer family and Stevie! I am sure you are wondering why you are also here too. Well, your life would interact with Rose family life very soon! So I just want to involve you guys to see it for yourselves and I want to see your reactions like Rose family reactions too! Plus by the way! This future thing of yours is like a tv show to me and it is called "Schitt's Creek"! So once again, get this show on the road!"

I disappear once again in smoke, letting everyone think about what I just told them.

But before anyone can talk about it. The big screen in front of them starts to turn on.

_**[Big Screen]**_

_**First row: Alexis/David/Patrick/Stevie** _

_**Second row: Moria/Johnny/Clint/Marcy** _


	2. The day Rose family got broken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter, Everyone! I hope you love it!  
> Also there are some of People's thoughts written in here. Hope you like that parts too.

As the big screen in front of Rose, Brewer and Stevie turn on.

**_ [Big Screen]_**

**_First row: Alexis/David/Patrick/Stevie_ **

**_Second row: Moria/Johnny/Clint/Marcy_ **

The screen showing them from up above in sky outside of Rose's Manor and inside of it as well.

Brewer family and Stevie slowly dropping their jaw to the ground as they are amazed by and looking at the most beautiful big manor they ever see in their life. (Well only manor they seen in their life right now.)

Rose family just shrug it off as they just left their manor this morning and used to see it. But they do felt bit worried and or fear behind their blank face and in their eyes as they saw their manor being show on screen since they knowing something bad would happen to them soon. (But they didn't realized how soon it is. Hehehe~)

**_There was knocking on their big door and Rose''s servant went down the stairs to the door to answer the knocking on the door. The servant looking back inside of the manor to yelling at Rose family after few moments of talking with people who was knocking on the door._ **

_**"Mrs. Rose! There are people here from government!"** _

Rose family are shock and pale as ghost as they are seeing people around in their manor who are taking their stuff away.

They didn't know that Brewer family are looking at them with sad and sympathy on their faces. Stevie just keep on watching the screen as she don't know how to comforts the Rose family since she is not emotional person.

_**Moira walking around carrying her bags while being super dramatically and screaming upstairs and also walking passing her husband too.** _

_**Johnny watch his wife passing by him who is screaming and being a, sweet trait to him, dramatically. He telling her that what she thinks about how he feel and the problem that Eli who is Rose's business manger is causing to his family and him. Then he went to another room.** _

_**Alexis walking passing her mom while being on her phone. She was talking to her boyfriend who is in a club right now to tell him that there are people taking her family and her stuff from them right now. Then she stop talking to him as she saw some people taking her bags from her too. She went after them on stairs as they are going down stairs to tell them that her bags is not for them and her boyfriend brought those bags for her so she think that it is not right to taking them from her. She walking pass a doorway where her brother is in.** _

_**David stepping up to people as trying to stop them from taking his family and his stuff away from them. He trying to back talk to them while telling them that he is still trying to figure out what just happened him and his family. He also yelling at that people who is walking away from him with their stuff louder and louder. Then David look around angry and confuse as many people walking passing him with all of his family's stuff.** _

_**Upstairs, Moira was in her wing room as she is packing her wings away to be keep by her and not those people down stair. She talking to her servants who is helping her to pack her stuff. Her husband just walk in the room where she at to let her know that they have 15 minutes left to get all of their stuff they can grabs to be keep by them and to hurry up too. Then he left the room behind to let his wife to keep packing her stuff. As he left the room, Moira yelling at her servants for making a mistake of packing her wigs together in wrong order and it need to be in right order too before screaming out once again being dramatically woman she is.** _

Johnny hugging comforts his wife, Moira closely to him who is crying loudly while panicking dramatically too. Alexis just shaking her head to deny what just happened to her family and her. David has his hands in the air in jazz hands alike while said.

"Uhhh. No way. This can't happen to me. Where would my clothes be put away? This like serious can't happen to me. I don't believe this."

But little did David know; that he have someone is watching him while he breaking down softly... (Alright, it is Patrick. Of course. I means seriously. Who don't know this already?)

Patrick watching Rose family breaking down. But he looking at one person especially, which is David Rose. Patrick thinking to himself.

//Man.. Ever since Rose family.. I means David arrived here. I can't look away from him.. He look so cute in his David fashion sweater black and white clothes... Wait.. Cute?? Oh no no no.. Am I? Nevermind that. David look so panics right now that it pulling strings on my heart which make me want to comfort him right away.. But I am sure that he don't need it.. For now. I will comfort him once again if he start to panics one more... Plus I barely knew him and his family..//

After Patrick start to deep thinking about David and his feelings. He shake his head to look back at the screen once more.

But he didn't know that his mom, Marcy and dad, Clint looking at him with surprise and worried looks on their face as they just saw their son staring at boy who is wearing black and white strange clothed witch emotions in his eyes which seen like love at first sight and his deep thinking face too.  
They are worried and happy for their son as he might finally find someone who can give love and support their son needs. Sure, they like his finance Rachael. But they know that she can never light up sparks in Patrick's heart like David Rose just did.

Then the screen show next scene.

_**All of Rose family sitting down together with a lawyer sitting in front of them to explaining them about what just happens and how did it happened to them while people still walking around them to taking Rose's f** **amily stuff away from them.** _

_**Lawyer is telling them about what their options are, that government is giving to them.** _

_**"There is very small amount set aside for you and one asset government has allowed you to retain."** _

_**After he said that.** _Moira said on and off screen.

"The kids."

Out and on screen, Alexis and David just look at her for that, what she just said to their lawyer.

_**But lawyer told her no and her children are capable of living off without them or so.** _

Moira just was like "oh..." On and off screen.

Her adult kids still looking at her on and off screen.

_**Then lawyer tell them that Johnny Rose brought small town in 1992. But Johnny told lawyer that he brought that as a joke for his son.** _

David looking at his father after what his on screen father said. He on and off screen said to him.

"Wait. You actually purchased that town?"

Johnny look at his son before rising his eyebrow to let his screen self explaining to him.

Both of them didn't know that Stevie is looking at them with shock and blank face. She is shock that Rose family really did brought her town. But she just shrug it off right away before went back to drinking her wines. She starting to thinking about something before went back to watch the screen in front of her.

//oh.. Well, at less this family would bring interest and drama stuff to her town that would be happening soon. So ehh. Mmmm. Wines.//

**_Alexis and David arguing with their father about it, brought that small town that he can just photo shopped it and saved the money too. Johnny trying to explaining himself but his family won't listen to him right now._ **

**_Lawyer wait before can tell them, Rose family that Johnny did save them from being totally homeless for awhile._ **

**_After he just said that. Rose family just staring at him and out of space as thinking about their options. Then they just looking at the paper in front of them and in Johnny's hands with their options on it which was given to him by their lawyer._ **

Then screen went off and words appears on it _ **.**_

_**"Schitt$ Creek"** _

Rose family still can't believe this is happenings to them. All of their life, actually Alexis and David, they lived in manor and be rich for long time until now. Johnny and Moira hugging each other while whispers and yelling to comforts each other while be very worried and whining about it.

Brewer family don't know why they are here. Well, Actually Patrick don't know why his family and him are here. But his parent sort of know why they are here since they got a feeling that their sweet pie son, Patrick would meet David in the future after Rose family got broken and be in relationship together.

Stevie keep on drinking her wines as she know that she would meet Rose family in real life real soon and just go the flow with it. She also know that these Rose can make her life be interestingly and frustrated too. So she keep shrugs it off while hiding those worried but relaxing thoughts away.

The big screen start to show next scene to them after those words, _ **"Schitt$ Creek"** _appeared on it's screen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I will update whenever I got inspired or want to update this story. And also I hope you love this chapter too since I work hard on it.

**Author's Note:**

> I will update this story of mine whenever I can or got inspired to do it right away. So don't get your hope up of me updating faster.  
> So anyway, I hope you all really like this story of mine right now.


End file.
